morning accident
by veira syndicate
Summary: drabble / family fic / erwin x levi / boy x boy / mpreg / ooc / morning activity in smith x Ackerman house/ Indonesia/ enjoy


morning accident

attack on titan

by hajime isayama

enjoy

"Eren..." teriak levi keras karena lagi-lagi eren menaruh pakaian kotornya di lantai kamar mandi.

sepertinya pagi yang tenang di kediaman smith x Ackerman akan segera hilang.

Eren segera terjaga dari tidurnya.

Remaja tanggung berusia empat belas tahun itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah kamar mandi

"Mom... Apa yang terjadi, mom"

Eren mencari – cari mommy mungilnya dalam kamar mandi

Tapi mata kelam nya tidak menemukan atensi dari orang tua tersayang nya itu.

"Mom..." teriak eren

"Aku di dalam shower anak sialan" balas levi keras.

Eren dengan segera membuka pintu lain di dalam kamar mandi.

Dan barulah dia melihat keadaan levi.

lelaki pertengahan tiga puluhan itu tengah terduduk di lantai dengan baju-baju basah berserakan.

"mom, you okey?"

Eren mendekati levi dan membantunya berdiri.

Tapi levi meringis sakit saat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Ahh... Ahh" levi berjinjit berpegangan pada anak sulungnya.

Eren dengan dengan sigap menopang levi dan memapahnya ke dalam kamar.

Levi duduk di pinggiran bed queen size milik eren.

Eren berlutut untuk memeriksa kaki ibunya.

"Akkhh... Sakit bodoh"

Eren nyengir tanpa dosa.

"sorry mam"

Levi menghela nafas lelah.

"berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu, jangan menaruh pakaian kotor di lantai kamar mandi" kata levi pelan dengan tangan yang menjewer telinga eren keras.

"Mom... Mom... Sakit mom"

Levi tidak mendengarkan rengekan eren dan semakin keras menjewer telinga putra pertama nya ini.

"Mom please... Oke oke... Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi Mom..." melas eren agar levi menghentikan jeweran nya.

"Melakukan apa...?" suara berat penuh intimidasi itu sukses membuat eren meneguk ludah kasar.

"Matilah aku" batin eren miris

"Ehehhe... Tidak apa-apa dad. Semua aman terkendali" balas eren kaku.

Erwin menatap tajam eren yang sedang berlutut. Di gendongan nya kini armin, putra ketiganya yang berusia enam tahun tengah menatap wajah sang kakak dengan ekspresi bingung.

Atensi erwin teralihkan pada levi yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Levi,"

Levi mendongak dan melepaskan tautan tangan nya pada telinga eren.

Eren dengan cepat mengusap telinga nya yang terasa panas karena jeweran levi.

Levi mendengus dan menyentil pelan kening eren.

"Anak bodoh ini lagi-lagi melupakan baju kotornya di kamar mandi Dan..."

Belum sempat levi menyelesaikan perkataannya. Eren sudah memegang tangan nya dan mengeluarkan jurus anak anjing minta di pungut.

"mom, please..."

Levi kembali mendengus melihat tatapan mata eren.

"dan apa..." tanya erwin tajam.

"ekhem... Tidak apa-apa dad, mom sepertinya lelah hehhe" balas eren dengan gugup.

Tangan nya mengusap tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaan nya saat gugup.

"eren..." panggil erwin mengancam.

"Mom..." rengek eren memelas.

" hah... Tidak apa-apa erwin. Aku yang tidak berhati-hati hingga terpeleset..."

Erwin langsung menatap tajam eren .

Eren yang di tatap seperti itu oleh ayah nya hanya bisa mengkeret takut dan merapat ke arah levi.

"Dadd... "

Erwin berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang.

Armin yang masih setengah mengantuk di turunkan di atas Ranjang eren.

"mom..." armin merangsek mendekat ke arah levi dan memeluk perut rata ibunya.

Levi tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pelan surai pirang turunan dari suaminya.

Erwin turut berlutut di hadapan levi dan memeriksa kakinya.

Diliriknya eren tajam

"so.. Sorry dad" eren menjadi gagap seketika saat tatapan tajam ayahnya seperti akan melubangi kedua matanya.

Erwin berdiri dan langsung meraup levi dalam gendongan nya.

"eh... Erwin" levi mau tidak mau harus melingkarkan lengan nya ke leher erwin.

"tunggu hukuman mu bocah" erwin berlalu keluar kamar meninggalkan eren dan armin yang menatap kepergian keduanya dengan diam.

"Akhhhhh... Sial sial sial" teriak eren frustasi.

Bibirnya tidak berhenti menggerutu sambil mengacak rambut hitam nya.

"kakak ... ??" armin berhasil menghentikan aksi eren

Eren menatap adik nya itu dengan menghela nafas.

Eren turut menjatuhkan diri di ranjang empuk itu.

"mommy kenapa?" tanya armin lagi.

diantara keluarga smith armin lah yang paling muda. Tapi dia lah yang paling pintar menilai situasi.

Eren menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan

"mom terpeleset di kamar mandi karena aku lupa menaruh pakaian kotorku dalam keranjang"

Eren tau tak ada gunanya berbohong pada adik bungsunya ini. Cepat atau lambat armin pasti akan tau.

Dia itu jenius beda dengan eren yang berotak pas-pasan.

Terkadang dia bingung. Semua saudaranya itu pintar. Kenapa hanya dia yang bodoh dan selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

bukan melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

hanya saja eren selalu melupakan hal-hal sepele seperti tadi malam.

meninggalkan pakaian kotor di lantai kamar mandi hingga sang mommy yang menjadi korbannya.

pagi-pagi sudah terpeleset karena kecerobohan eren.

Puk puk

Tepukan di kepala nya membuatnya mendongak.

Armin tersenyum dengan deretan gigi susunya.

Eren turut tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Erwin melangkah kan kakinya menuju tangga.

"Erwin,"

"hn"

"erwin"

"hn"

Levi yang kesal merasa di abaikan memukul keras dada bidang erwin.

Erwin menatap tajam levi yang sedang memasang muka masam.

"apa?"

" turunkan aku erwin, aku bukan pesakitan"

Tidak memperdulikan protesan levi. Erwin terus berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Ck aku bukan laki-laki lemah yang akan menangis karena terpeleset sialan"

Erwin menatap tajam levi yang balas menatap nya dengan malas.

"Your languange baby"

Levi hanya mendengus dan memilih diam sampai erwin mendudukan nya di kursi meja makan.

"mom..." mikasa menghampiri levi yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"kenapa?" mikasa bertanya singkat ciri khas levi sekali.

Gadis kecil dua belas tahun itu, tidak akan banyak bicara bila di depan orang lain.

Tapi bila dihadapan keluarganya. Dia akan seperti burung pipit yang terus berkicau sepanjang pagi.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas levi tersenyum.

Mikasa hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga besarnya.

Erwin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai melangkah mengikuti mikasa.

"Erwin, kau mau apa?"

Erwin hanya menoleh sekilas ke belakang

"aku akan membantu mikasa"

Tersenyum

Levi terseyum. . . . .

Sarapan telah tersedia di meja, seluruh keluarga sudah berkumpul.

Mereka makan dalam diam.

Ah atau diam yang di paksakan.

Erwin masih menguarkan aura permusuhan pada eren.

Membuat eren susah payah menelan nasi yang ada di hadapan nya.

Levi dan mikasa menatap jengah perang mata yang diarahkan erwin pada putra sulungnya.

"dad," erwin mengalihkan padangan nya pada mikasa.

"aku akan pergi ke toko buku setelah tugas rumah ku selesai hari ini"

Kening erwin bertaut.

"tidak, tidak ada yang boleh pergi kemanapun hari ini"

Mikasa menghentikan suapan nya. Tidak biasanya ayahnya akan melarang.

"tidak ada yang boleh pergi setelah pulang sekolah, semua harus kembali ke rumah setelah sekolah selesai. Sampai kaki mommy kalian sembuh"

Mikasa menatap eren dengan aura permusuhan.

"ini semua gara-gara kau" arti tatapan tajam mikasa yang hanya bisa di balas senyum canggung eren.

"Hah.. Erwin aku tidak apa-apa" akhirnya levi bersuara.

"tidak ada bantahan levi" levi menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Keposesifan erwin memang tidak akan pernah bisa di bantah.

"Mom, pasti sakit kan untuk berjalan? " Levi menoleh ke arah armin yang ada di sebelahnya.

Levi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Armin tersenyum lebar.

"mulai sekarang kami lah yang akan merawat mom, sampai mom sembuh nanti"

Eren dan mikasa juga tersenyum lebar.

Erwin hanya memperhatikan keluarganya dalam diam.

Tapi, dalam hatinya menghangat.

Erwin menatap eren yang tengah tertawa.

Senyum liciknya terpampang.

"eren, tidak ada video game untuk mu selama sebulan" kata erwin datar.

"itu hukuman mu bocah"

Eren tersedak dari kunyahan nya.

"apa.. Dad.. Sebulan.. Itu tidak adil... Dad..." erwin tidak merespon protesan eren dan kembali melanjutkan sarapan nya.

"Itu salah mu sendiri" mikasa tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau juga membuatku tak bisa ke toko buku eren,awas saja kau"

Eren bergidik mendengar ancaman mikasa.

Mikasa itu sebelas dua belas dengan sang daddy jika sedang marah.

Matilah dia kali ini.

"Kakak, semangat" kata armin mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke udara.

Eren malah menjatuhkan kepala nya ke arah meja makan.

Levi hanya tersenyum tipis...

Bukan pagi yang buruk.

End

hahahahah sorry gaje

pendek lagi

masih baru di fandom ini

mereka ooc

biarlah...

ngebet sih liat mereka berdua punya anak 3

kwkwkwkwk

ahh last word

read and review


End file.
